Raishin Espada
雷神 刀 - Raishin Primera Espada ist ein Missing Nin Rang S aus Otogakure und die Fusion aus Raidon Ikazuchimaru und Alejandro Nuevo. Charakter Raishin ist äußerst intelligent. Jegliches Handeln seinerseits, jeglicher Schachzug, jede Handbewegung wird bewusst von ihm kontrolliert und oftmals Tage im Voraus vorbereitet. Am liebsten kommandiert er seine Untertane herum oder demonstriert seine Macht in Kämpfen, die er äußerst gerne selber anzettelt. Menschen, die ihm folgen, belohnt er mit allen Möglichkeiten und beschützt diese, da sie ihm sehr wichtig sind. Dabei hat er jedoch keinerlei Skrupel sie bei nächster Möglichkeit wieder zu manipulieren oder gar zu opfern. Raishin hasst es jedoch, wenn Menschen durch ein Rechtssystem katalogisiert werden und sich Regeln und Vorgaben unterordnen müssen. Deshalb greift er selbst immer hart durch und bricht die Regeln, wo er nur kann, verlangt paradoxerweise jedoch von seinen Untertanen, dass sie sich an alle Regeln, die von ihm aufgestellt werden, bedingungslos halten und bestraft sie nötigstensfalls. Aussehen Aizen dark rising by sato manga-d2yczlm.jpg|Raishin's Juin Level 2 Aizen Fearsome Power by Sato manga.jpg|Raishins normales Aussehen White_Summer_by_Metstyle.png|Raishin auf dem Meer aizen__bonds_by_xync-d3bvgc8.png|Raishin in Arukatorazu Biographie Raishin wurde von Orochimaru erschaffen, als Raidon und Alejandro miteinander fusioniert wurden. Orochimaru hatte das Ziel verfolgt, Raishin zu einem perfekten Traumgefäß zu machen, welches durch seine hohe Seelenstärke und den langlebigen Körper für die Ewigkeiten halten sollte und nicht nach drei Jahren zerfällt. Dafür wand Orochimaru das Zwillingsschlangensiegel an, welches den Körper dauerhaft stabilisieren sollte, damit Raishin nicht in seine Ursprungskomponenten zerfällt. Somit erhielt er die Entscheidungsmacht über Raishins Leben, da mit dem Auflösen des Siegels dessen Tod unausweichlich wäre. Um Raishin in seinen Fähigkeiten zu stärken und selber wichtiges Genmaterial für das Edo Tensei zu sammeln, beauftragte Orochimaru Raishin damit, in der Welt zu reisen und unterschiedliche Leichen aufzusuchen. Diese Sammlung sollte Orochimarus perfekte Armee an unsterblichen Kriegern darstellen. Was dieser jedoch nicht ahnte ist, dass Raishin selbst die Leichenteile anfing zu sammeln und für seine Forschungen zu verwenden. Dabei stieß er auf eine Bauanleitung für das Higankyu - die Wunschsphäre. Mit den neu erworbenen Leichen von willenstarken Ninjas, nach Glück strebenden Bauern und verliebten Paaren, fügte Raishin dem Original-Higankyu die Komponente von verschiedenen Seelen hinzu, welches die Wirkung verstärkte. Somit hatte er einen Katalysator gefunden, welcher das Zwillingsschlangensiegel von Orochimaru ersetzen konnte und Raishin von ihm unabhängig machte. Damit sich das Siegel nicht so leicht zerstören ließ, verschmolz Raishin es in seiner Brust mit dem Solar Plexus mit dem Chimera no Jutsu. Unweiglich geht er damit das Risiko ein, dass ein frontaler Angriff auf diesen Punkt seinen Tod bedeutet. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde er auch Nami Mizuno als Chefin untergeordnet, mit der er einige Missionen ausführen musste. Handlung Otogakure Mit Nami als Chefin wurde von Orochimaru deren Zusammenarbeit in unterschiedlichsten Situationen getestet. Auch wenn er sich sehr ungerne Nami unterordnete, so blieb ihm letztendlich keine Wahl, um nicht aufzufallen und nicht an Orochimarus Erwartungen anzuecken. Widerwillig arbeitete er mit Nami zusammen und beweiste immer wieder aufs Neue, wie er ohne Probleme mit unterschiedlichsten Situationen umgehen kann. Wenige Wochen, nachdem Raishins Fähigkeiten genug getestet wurden, schickte Raishin mit einer Liste in die Welt hinaus. Aufgabe war es, möglichst viele Materialien von Leichen aus der Welt zu sammeln und sie Orochimaru vorzulegen, damit er diese benutzen kann um eine Armee mithilfe von Edo Tensei zu erschaffen. Raishin folgte diesem Befehl und fing an in verschiedenen Ländern leichen zu sammeln und Gräber zu schänden um an das wichtige DNA-Material zu kommen, mit dem man die Verstorbenen zurückholen kann. Zwischen Raishin und Nami baute sich eine gewisse Spannung auf. Dies war jedoch keine sexuelle in dem Sinne sondern eine reine Spannung aus Lust und Interesse für den anderen. Öfters kamen sie sich näher und waren kurz vor dem Beischlaf. Auf Befehl von Orochimaru hin wurden beide und einige von Otonin zu einer Mission nach Kusagakure geschickt, wo sie zusammen unter der Leitung von Byakuya Kuchiki Kusa von den einheimischen Nordmännern befreien sollten. Für Oto sprang eine Menge an Einfluss heraus, während für Raishin und Nami ein Haufen an Leichen der Nordmänner rauskamen. Als Ergebnis schafften es die Gruppe einen Großteil der Kusagakureeinwohner zu töten. Wieder in Kusagakure mussten jedoch beide feststellen, dass Byakuya für seine Taten zum Tode verurteilt wurden. Dieses Mal unter der Leitung von Raishin reisten Nami und er zurück nach Kusagakure und retten Byakuya aus dem Gefängnis und brachten ihn und all sein Hab und Gut nach Iwagakure, wo er erneut aufgenommen wurde. Für Raishin folgten daraufhin einige Monate der Selbstständigkeit. Er reiste viel umher und besorgte sich viele Leichen und Leichenteile für Orochimaru. Dabei stieß er auf die Wasteland Roses, die Harlekin und einige Dorfleitungsgräber. Da Raishin jedoch genau wusste, dass Orochimaru die Leichen nicht sofort wiederbeleben würde, tauschte er diese einfach mit Teilen aus seinem Kusagakure Feldzug aus, wodurch Orochimaru keine einzige wichtige Persönlichkeit erhielt. Nur die ersten beiden Dorfleitungen von Otogakure wurden Orochimaru übergeben. Bei einer Konfrontation zwischen Nami und Raishin offenbart dieser, dass er ihre Eltern womöglich durch Edo Tensei herbeibeschworen hat. Ohne die Leichen zu sehen erzürnt Nami und will Raishin angreifen, der ihr jedoch weißmachen will, dass er die Leichen ihrer Eltern nicht angefasst hat und nur ihre Reaktion auf sein vermeindlichen Verhalten testen wollte. Obwohl Nami besänftigt reagiert, verliert sie jegliches Vertrauen in Raishin. Schließlich kommt es soweit, dass Raishin keinen Grund sieht, länger für Orochimaru zu arbeiten, da dieser selbst keinen Finger rührt und nichts mehr besitzt, was er Raishin beibringen kann. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion verlässt Raishin Otogakure und quartiert sich in seinem Raishins Hauptquartier ein, wodurch er selbst von Orochimaru zum Missing Nin Rang S erklärt wird. Execute Raishin Espada Arc Durch seine Grabschändereien und Morde wurde Raishin Espada zum gesuchtesten Mann der Ninjawelt erklärt. Die Dörfer schickten ihre Leute auf ihn los, die jedoch alle erfolglos getötet wurden. Raishin nutze die auf ihn angesetzten Jounin zur Provokation der Dorfleitungen, damit diese ihn gefangen nehmen und ins Staatsgefängnis Arukatorazu schicken. Es dauerte fünf getötete Gruppen aus den Großreichen, bis sich schließlich der Kazekage Sogyou Katawari aufmachte, Raishin Espada gefangen zu nehmen. In einem Kampf ließ sich Raishin freiwillig besiegen und somit ins Gefängnis bringen. Dort angekommen wurde er von einem Rat, nachdem er diesen dazu gedrängt hat, ihn schuldig zu sprechen, zum Tode durch Eglesia verurteilt. Um keine Informationen über seine Pläne preiszugeben, verwandt Raishin ein von ihm erstelltes Gift um sein Gedächtnis einzufrieren, damit keiner, ihn eingeschlossen, Zugriff drauf hat. Vorzeitig jedoch, hat er es geschafft, Nami einen Brief zukommen zu lassen, indem er sie bittet, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. So kommt es schließlich dazu, dass die vier von Raishin ausgewählten Personen zur seiner Rettung, Nami, Stella Rosa, Urahara Kisuke und Unohana Retsu, sich zur seiner Rettung getroffen haben. Der penibel strukturierte Plan weiste die vier an, wie sie Raishin am Tag seiner Exekution retten sollen. Am selbigen Tag infiltierten die vier, zusammen mit einem neuen Schüler von Nami, Daichi Uchiha, das Gefängnis. Während Stella für Ablenkung innerhalb des Turmes sorgte, ebenso wie für den Transport, plazierte Urahara Giftinstallationen in den oberen Rängen, wo sich die Kage zusammen mit ihrer Begleitung aufhielten. In den letzten Sekunden bevor Eglesia abgeschossen wurde, wurde Raishin von Nami gerettet, welche ihm das Gegengift injezierte und ihm alle seine Erinnerungen zurückbrachte. Vor der machtlosen gelähmten Kage offenbarte Raishin seinen Plan: Seine Gefangennahme war gewollt, um alle Kage an einem Ort zu versammeln und diese schließlich zu töten, um an wichtige Informationen über ihre Dörfer ranzukommen. Die von ihm ausgewählten Ninja sind Spezialisten in ihrem Gebiet, die für die Rettung von ihm ausgesucht wurden. Siegessicher streicht Raishin mit einem Kunai durch die oberen Etagen und teleportiert diese in eine andere Dimension. Daichi jedoch, der für Nami arbeitet und den Auftrag bekommen hat, rettet durch ein Schlangenjutsu alle Kage, sodass nur die Sekretären und Assistenten der Kage für Raishin übrig bleiben. In seinem Versteck angekommen erkennt Raishin Namis List und es kommt zu einer heftigen Außereinandersetzung, bei der Raishin schließlich für wahr Namis Eltern beschwört und es sich somit rausstellt, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angelogen hat. Eiskalt reißt Raishin ein Tor zurück ins Gefängnis auf und tritt Nami ihrem Schicksal selbst überlassend hinein mit den Worten, dass er mit ihr durch sei. Wissend, dass Nami den Sturz aus dem höchsten Stockwerk nicht überleben kann, verschließt Raishin das Portal wieder und wendet sich seinem nächsten Plan zu. War Preparations 'Ziele :' *Sich von Orochimaru loslösen x *Eine Armee aufbauen [ ] Missionsstatistiken Statuswerte Fähigkeiten *'Puppenspiel-Experte' :: Raishin übernahm Raidons Puppenspielerfähigkeiten und verbesserte diese bis zu einem bestimmten Grad. Da Raishin sich aber sehr wenig auf die Puppen verlassen kann, weil diese nur Werkzeuge sind, hat er seinen Puppenkampfstil darauf umgestellt, Feinde mit den Chakrafäden zu lenken. Dafür schwächt er diese meistens mit Verletzungen oder mit Giften und übernimmt dann die vollständige Kontrolle über deren Bewegungen, um sie als Schutzschild zu missbrauchen oder den Gegner aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Neuerdings fand er auch die Möglichkeit, bewustlose Feinde mit Gegenständen in der Umgebung, wie Gebäuden oder Bäumen zu verschmelzen, um diese damit zu einem zu töten und zum anderen eine Abwandlung einer Puppe zu erhalten, die beständiger ist und durch ihre Größe eine verbesserte Streitkraft bietet. *'Schwertkampf-Meister' :: Mit seinem Schwert, welches Raishins Signaturkampfart ist, kann Raishin gegen jeden ankommen. Durch Kamishini no Yari erhält er die ultimative Reichweite und Geschwindigkeit, während Mugetsuryu Raishin den ultimativen Angriff gibt. Durch schnelle und wendige Angriffe kann Raishin von jedem beliebigen Winkel angreifen und durch jedes Hindernis durchschneiden. Selbst Siegel und größere Hindernisse stellen für ihn kein Problem dar, da er diese ohne Probleme durchbrechen kann. *'Kagemai-Meister' :: Raishins Schnelligkeit macht eine seiner drei großen körperlichen Stärken aus. Durch seine hohe Geschwindigkeit ist es ein leichtes für Raishin, seine Gegner zu überholen, auszuspielen oder durch ihre Verteidigung zu schlüpfen. Seine Schritte sind selbst für einen geübten Ninja erstaunlich schnell und können es mit jedem aufnehmen, der sich die Schnelligkeit nicht als Primärstärke ausgesucht hat. Mit seinem Schwert zusammen, ergibt seine Schnelligkeit eine tödliche Kombination, bei der ein Schnitt bereits den Kampf entscheiden kann. *'Meisterhafter Taktiker' :: Raishin Planung in Kämpfen ist unübertroffen. Auf vorhergesehene Kämpfe bereitet er verschiedene Szenerien vor und läuft alle Möglichkeit ab, um Fehler auszuschließen. Dabei wird die Umgebung und das Verhalten des Gegners perfekt berechnet und analysiert. In kurzfristigen Kämpfen erarbeitet Raishin innerhalb von 5 Sekunden bis zu 3 Strategien mit einer mindestens neunzigprozentigen Siegeswahrscheinlichkeit. Raishin kann zudem auch Unterstellte erstaunlich gut koordinieren und anordnen und somit ganze Schlachten mit minimalen Verlusten Planen. Seine taktischen Fähigkeiten benutzt Raishin nicht nur im Kampf, sondern auch in seiner Manipulation von Menschen. *'Chemiker-Experte' :: Raishin ist in der Lage, verschiedene Moleküle anhand von Berechnungen und Experimenten genau zu erfassen. Dies nutzt er dafür aus, um hochwirksame Gifte her. Sein Wissen reicht aus, um innerhalb von 48 Stunden für jegliches Gift ein Gegengift herzustellen und innerhalb von 24 Stunden ein Rang A Gift herzustellen. Im Bereich der Biologie kann Raishin einzelne DNA-Stränge analysieren und genaue Aussagen über die körperlichen Beschaffenheiten des Besitzers zu geben. Innerhalb einer Woche kann er sogar unvollständige oder beschädigte DNA wieder herstellen und vollständig herbeizüchten. *'Meisterhafter Schauspieler' :: Durch zahlreiche Lektüren, die unteranderem sein Vorgänger Raidon gelesen hat, besitzt Raishin ein hohes Wissen über Rhetorik und Manipulation. Selbst durch seine Wortwahl kann er dem Menschen mehr vermitteln als sein gesamter Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Körperbewegungen sind niemals zufällig oder unterbewusst, sondern unterliegen alleine seinem Willen. Seine Lügen lassen sich nicht äußerlich erkennen, sondern nur durch Intuition oder durch Hintergrundinformationen. *'Meisterhafter Erfinder' :: Durch seine hohe Intelligenz und Sachkunde ist Raishin in der Lage neue Sachen zu erfinden und bereits Erfundenes zu verbessern. Seine Erfindungen gehen über wissenschaftliche bishin zur Erschaffung von spirituellen Gegenständen. Seine Technologiekenntnisse reichen dafür aus, Gegenstände, die der Mensch heute alltäglich benutzt, wie z.B. Fernsprechanlagen, Fahrzeuge oder Überwachungssysteme, in seinem Stil neu zu erfinden. Orochimaru benutzt Raishin oft, um neue Technologien für das Gefängnis oder seine privaten Nutzen zu entwickeln. *'Immense Intelligenz' :: Raishin besitzt einen IQ von 230, den höchsten der in Otogakure regestriert wurde. Da das Gehirn von Raishin viele Informationen von Alejandro und Raidon übernommen hat, mussten zwangsweise Synapsen verknüpft werden, die normalerweise keine Verbindung zueinander aufweisen. Das führte dazu, dass Raishin ein verbessertes Gehirnnetzwerk hat und Informationen somit deutlich schneller verarbeiten kann, als manch anderer. Seine hohe Intelligenz bewährt sich sowohl im Kampf, als auch in der Forschung und seinem Verhalten. Das Dekodieren seines Gehirnes beansprucht jedoch doppelt soviel Zeit wie bei anderen Menschen, was jedoch bei geübten Gedankenlesern keinen Unterschied mehr macht. *'Immense Chakramenge' :: Da Raishin die Fusion aus zwei Ninjas ist, erhielt er von beiden fast nur die Vorteile und Stärken. Daraus ergab es sich, dass sich die Chakratore überlappten und so einen immenshohen Chakrapool erzeugten, durch den Raishin fast niemals alles an Chakra verliert. Sein Chakra lässt sich dabei jedoch äußerst leicht aufspüren, nachweisen und verfolgen. Wenn Raishin sein volles Chakrapotential ausschöpft, erreicht er das Chakraniveau eines Bijuus. *'Verschiedene Chakratypen' :: Dadurch, dass Raishin eine Fusion aus zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Personen ist, die jedoch in seinem untersten Bewusstsein weiterleben, besitzt er verschiedene Chakranaturen. Seine selbst, die sich in seinem Körper reproduziert, ist eine ausgewogene Mischung aus Raidons und Alejandros. Das Chakra ist sehr belastbar und beständig, was dazu führt, dass es alle fünf Chakranaturen annehmen kann. Zudem ist das Chakra höchst dominant, weshalb es auch die eigentlichen Chakren von Alejandro und Raidon unterdrückt. Die Farbe des Chakras ist für Raishin lila. Kommt Raidons Charakter zum Vorschein, erhält das Chakra einen Stich ins Blaue. Dadurch erhöht sich leicht die Chakrakontrolle, während die Intensität verringert wird. Kommt Alejandros Chakra zum Vorschein, zum Beispiel wenn Raishin in Rage gerät, geht der Farbton ins Rot über und das Chakra wird viel zerstörerischer und intensiver. Die Chakren seiner beiden Bestandteile kann Raishin nicht bewusst anzapfen. Es verhält sich dabei wie bei den Bijuus, die einem das Chakra nur in Notfällen zugänglich machen. Das Cursed Seal gibt Raishins Chakra bei Benutzung eine dunkelila Farbe. Raishins Techniken Ninjutsu *Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique E *Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique E *Kai - Release E *Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Technique E *Nawanuke no Jutsu - Escaping Skill E *Jibaku Fuda • Kassei - Exploding Note • Activate E *Jibaku Fuda • Machigatte Ayumi - Exploding Note • Wrong Footstep E *Jibaku Fuda • Daibakuha - Exploding Note • Greater Explosion D *Jibaku Fuda • Keikanseikei - Exploding Note • Landscape Forming C *Shikigami no Mai - Paper Style Dancing A *Jibaku Fuda Kagebunshin no Jutsu - Exploding Note Shadow Clone Technique A *Kugutsu no Jutsu - Puppetry Technique C *Koushou Kugutsu no Jutsu - Advanced Puppetry Technique B *Shishou Kugutsu no Jutsu - Mastered Puppetry Technique A *Flecha Ardiente - Meteor Crash Down Shooting Arrow Arrow B *Dokugosaku - Poison Creation B *Chishi no Dokugosaku - Deadly Poison Creation A *Dokukiri - Poison Mist B *Dokuken - Poison Blade B *Dokubunshin no Jutsu - Venom Clone Technique A *Okiku Suru - Expand C *Kagebunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique B *Kimera no Jutsu - Chimera Technique S *Shiringu no Jutsu - Sealing Technique D *Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Spiritualism Technique C *Kuchiyose • Shirohitsugi - Summoning • White Coffin C *Kuchiyose • Raikou Kenka - Spiritualism • Lightning Blade Creation B *Kuchiyose • Edo Tensei - Spiritualism • Resurrection to the Impure World S Taijutsu *Gouashi - Strong Feet C *Gouwan - Strong Arm C *Goukarada Iryoku - Strong Body Power B *Nibui Otogi - Dull Sound Ceremony B *Endai Otogi - Sweeping Sound Ceremony B *Shishi Genei - Lion Mirage B *Kagemai - Shadow Dance A *Kamishini no Yari - God Killing Spear A *Mugetsu-Ryu - Form of the Moonless Sky S *Hipparu • Kami no Nagame - Expand • Godly Length B *Hipparu • Shunshashutsu - Expand • Flash Kill B *Hipparu • Kami no Yari - Expand • Godly Spear A *Hipparu • Tossashashutsu - Expand • Instant Kill A *Yasha Senkuu - Yaksha's Empty Flash A Genjutsu *Kyoka Suigetsu - Mirror Flower Water Moon A Fuinjutsu *Juin Jutsu - Cursed Seal Technique A *Juin Jutsu Stufe 2 - Cursed Seal Stufe 2 A Onigoroshi Mehr über Raishins Schwert Onigoroshi hier. Ränge *Geninprüfung abgelegt in : - *Chuuninprüfung ablegt in : - *Special-Jounin-Prüfung abelegt in : Otogakure *Jouninprüfung abgelegt in : Otogakure Trivia *Raishin ist eine Fusion aus Alejandro und Raidon und hat nur das beste von Ihnen mitbekommen. Dadurch hat er alle Rang E bis C Techniken verlernt, außer denen, die für andere Techniken höheren Ranges notwendig sind. *Raishins Bild ist das von Aizen. Jedoch besitzt er weiterhin Onigoroshi, was eine Abwandlung von Gins Shinsou ist. *Viele seiner Fähigkeiten und Grundmotive sind aus Bleach übernommen. *Das Kanji 刀 für seinen Familiennamen Espada steht für das Wort "Schwert". *Raishin hat ausgebaut einen IQ von rund 230, was 50 Punkte mehr als bei Raidon und 100 bei Alejandro sind. Somit ist er auch rund 30 Punkte intelligenter als Daichi Ikazuchimaru. *Obwohl Raishin weiterhin die Puppentechniken beherrscht, besitzt er keine einzige Puppe. Links *Raishins Steckbrief im RPG Forum Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Otogakure Kategorie:Missing Nin